


by the windowpane on a plane

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelique sometimes found it hard not to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the windowpane on a plane

hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya

* * *

 

"What is not found, love, not always be the one who disappears."

She only played with the bottom of the windowpane, her finger drawing circle around the little hole she thought Arthur had explained such thing months ago—but she could not fathom well physical stuffs related to it. Still hanging in her mind about what they had been discussing about—of materials beyond the human knowledge, where human's—even nation's—mind could not grasp even stretch their hands to.

"And you must remember what i told you last month. Don't be such a bloody troublesome woman who keeps asking about things you don't know that i don't have any idea of too. what you don't know will remain as it is, if you have a fate that you will figure it out later, don't bother yourself with keep wondering when it will come."

Angelique eyed him but pretended not to be; he sipped his tea and by the look he gave the air hostess who was passing by, she could calculate how annoyed she would be as he was going to request the same thing for the tenth time.

A long trip might be the one to be blamed; but, no, she would not talk about it.

She put the blame on her curiousness, that ran faster than electron's speed, ranged further than quasar's radius, more than she could put pressure on—she could surpress:

about where the humanity leads itself.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: actually taken from my facebook account ... just a drabble in my spare time tho


End file.
